R,R and R huh?
by Simonana
Summary: 3 nation at a bar...oh god that cannot go well...A new trio is born is the world ready for them?


**AN So my idea how the 3R got together XD It was my first time writing Romania so I am not sure if I got him at all in character or not. Oh and I know there is a 3rd/4th country at R-something- but let pretend there are only this 3 ^^.  
**

**Dont own hetalia.**

**And please leave a comment to say if this should stay one shoot or be a chapter story ^.^**

Romano hated the world at the moment especial all personification of the world. He was cursing especial load and creative a Spanish man out.

Lovi wasnt really happy that he was dragged to a world conference, his brother was always taking care of that while hugging and hanging on that potato eater. Romano was really hoping his brother at least tops the man. What made him blush, he was for god sake a Italian! A lover! The master of flirt and heart! It would be unforgivable if he would himself let be ...by that potato brain...

He stopped thinking that, for his sanity sake. He turned his thoughts from the German to the Spanish bastard, who just run off whit the prevent and potato brain number 2 saying he can go whit his brother home. But as unlucky he was they already left. And so he was left behind alone. Alone in a dark american city. To walk home.

That was the worst...No the worst was that he didnt had anyone else to ask. He knew people didnt really like him because he was cursing the hell out of them, but they were idiots it wasnt his fault they were stupid not to see it! But that made him now walk alone back.

He was cursing, getting really imaginative by now. Not looking where he goes. And of course he would bump into a big angry looking motorbike man. God must really hate him. He winced, and was already ready to run away when a fist meet his face. At least the stars were nicely.

0.0.0

Several minutes earlier.

Russia was scared. Why must his younger sister love him that much! Good he did felt flattered that she is so loyal to him, but she didnt had to marry him because of that! Why couldnt she be a good sister and just go and break fingers of Lithuania! He winced.

Running down the street as fast as he could he tried to escape her proposing...and knifes. He was fearing her when she was holding the knife, she looked so scary. The only one who could get her under control was Ukraine. How was she doing it, it was beyond Russia. But his older sister could snap his younger one out of her "state" ...and that made at moments the big Russian guy wonder if maybe his older sister wasnt the creepier one...

He didnt look where he run so he didnt see the motorbike either, that was parked. He fall over it. His bigger figure and weight quite ruining the bike.

He could care less at that moment. He stand up and saw a bar to his left he run into it.

He was in a desperately need of a hiding spot!

0.0.0

A half hour earlier a man walked in the bar.

He wasnt his cheerful self. He felt more of depressed. He sat on a table beside the window and ordered several bloody marys. He felt lonely.

Other nation overlooked him, or put him in the same cup as the Slavs, but he was a WESTERN nation. It wasnt his fault that he was having all around him people who the Europa or for the fact rest of the world could not get. But no they thereat him like he was the last country of the world. At least he could talk to Bulgar on the world meetings, he noticed him all the time. But the man got down whit fly because of his weak economic.

It didnt really help him that he was remembered in October either. He felt...as if he was only good as the place where vampires lives. He had so much more to offer then just that...but nobody really cared.

He drunk another of his cocktails. Oh not to forget the last joke the nation began to make on him.

Twilight!

His eyes flash up whit rage. Vampires arent a joke! They dont sparkle. He crashed the delicate cocktails glass in his hand and let his face drop down on the table. He felt horrible lonely on this world. He needed friends.

-Hey God or Devil I dont really care can you give send me some friends? I will not even be picky I promise. What ever you give me I will be happy whit it.

Said the man into the table.

It wasnt even 2 seconds later when he heard the bar door crash open and heavy steps in his direction. He looked up. Nothing was there...but his table shacked...

Romania looked carefully up to the ceiling and then down to the floor... That was fast... he peeked under the table. There was a shivering Russia.

-Huh?

Oh well he did say he wouldnt be picky.

-What are you doing there?

Grinned he at the big man under the table.

-Shhh! b-belarus...

Romania blinked and looked out of the window, sure he could see Belarus running down the street. She run by the bar and down the street. He looked under the table.

-She is gone and I dont believe she will come back.

Russia relaxed, he felt happy. At least happy enough to stop shivering. Ivan was about to crawl out when a loud bump was heard and seconds later crying and Italian words. He Looked out of the window, unintentionally flipping the table. Romania looked at the bloody marys sadly. And pulled at the coat of the scarf wearing man.

-You are paying me this.

Russia waved his hand at him, he didnt like what he saw. Bullies. And not one a whole gang of them. He didnt really saw who was on the earth wincing. Russia dashed out. Romania blinked.

-Hey!

He was send by devil or god as his friend he cannot just so run out! And the smaller man dashed after him.

Romano was in great pain from the kick, the big man did after the punch. And what the hell was he talking about! Motorbike the bastardo! Like he would fucking know! He cursed again spain, wishing that he saves him. Anybody would even do as long as it isnt a potato eater. He was kicked again and his air was pressed out of his lungs. He would even befriend them, just anybody save him! And before the 3 kick was done the man fly over him.

Romano blinked up.

There were two man looking down at him Russia and Romania.

Lovi wondered for a second if there was a joke from god. But the pain made him sob again.

-Are you hurt little one?

-He has a black eye and the guy kicked him he is oblivious hurt. Carry him in the bar.

Lovi was about to protest but Russia picked him up in his arms. Carring him in the bar.

0.0.0

It was half a hour later. Romano wasnt seriously hurt, the worst was his black eye, the 3 of them sat awkwardly around a table.

-...Um...I guesses thank you si?

Russia nodded.

-Everybody should play nice,da.

Romania was bittng his lip...maybe this...

-How about we become friends ^^

He said cheerfully. Both nation blinked at him.

-You want to become one,da?

-No, not like that we should be friends...like a trio!

-A trio of what bastrardo? We dont have anything in common si?

Lovino, was holding the ice pack on eye, he didnt really liked the idea to be friendly whit Russia. For starters he was scary! Like the creepy you will meet your end scary! And Romania looked too much like a vampire to be trusted. Both of them looked like danger and problems on legs. He didnt care that he said he would befriend anyone who would save him, he changed him mind.

Russia liked the idea. He never was in a trio but he saw how much fun prussia, france and spain had. It would be really nice if he could be that close to someone too. He wondered if it would feel warm.

Romania was thinking. He needed something that would connect the tree. A trio of what?... Brave?...no romano dont fit? A trio of the lady killers...no...just no... He needed somehthing that would be only for the 3 of them. So what does Russia, Romano and Romania have in common...Russia, Romano, Romania...Then it struck him and he burst out laughing making the two other flinch a bit. Good he maybe should have laughed like a evil genius. But it was so oblivious that only a genuis could have noticed it. He smirked.

Romano was shaking that man was evil! Whit capital letters EVIL!...He got it he will not change his mind. When he grinned he hided behind Russia. He began to beg and curse not to be killed.

Russia was surprised at the laughing. Was there something funny he missed? He smiled and then felt something hiding behind him. That was new not many hid behind him...mostly they hide behind someone from him. He patted the cursing Italian head. The Italian flushed and bite his lip. Did he do something wrong?

Romania was about to speak his idea when he saw Russia patting Romano, he giggled at it he was touching romanoes curl whit out noticing it. Oh well he should save his new friend.

-Russia you are touching his curl.

-Oh...

Russia titled his head and pulled on the curl.

-You mean this, da?

Romania saw lovi biting in his hand blushing even more. Poor boy...he will have to clear russia up.

-Russia, stop pulling the curl.

-Why? Do I hurt him?

-No, you...making it hard for him. Let say it makes him horny~

The face that russia made was epic and lovi wasnt wide away either from the epic. Russia let go of the curl and tried awkwardly to apologize. He will have a heap of fun, he could smell it.

-Anyway I know what trio we will be!

-huh? You do da?

-Yes we will be the RRR trio!

-The fucking what bastardo?

-What we all have in common is that our names begin whit a R~

-That is lame.

-hm...it is ...um...nice da?

-It is not lame, think are there any more nation on R?

-...Nyet there arent...Not that I can name now da?

-So we are the RRR trio!

-I give up your idiots at least make it triple-R sounds cooler.

-Da that does sound cooler...

-Yes it does 3R! tripple R that is better.

-Heh? You are listening to me fucking idiots?

-Why shouldnt we?

-We are friends now da. I will slam heads of all bullies da.

Lovi was having the feeling that he got himself into a heap of problem, problems he will not be able to escape. If the group hug he was drag into would say something.

-I will so fucking kill you tomato bastardo...


End file.
